Stupidy Feelings
by ForThoseWhoLikeToMoveItMoveIt
Summary: King Julien doesn't want to feel anything anymore so he kills himself. Emotionally.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Writer's block gave me this. XD But I'd be lying if I said I didn't love it. Hm. I'll only update it if that's wanted or if I'm just bored and get another idea randomly.**

**Jort: JulienxMort.**

**~Natty.**

* * *

_Stupidy Feelings._

_~PoM~_

Okay just do it. No, are you crazy you can't do that! Stupid brain!

The king of the lemurs sighed, sitting up from his spot on the bouncy. The moon was high and all the little star thingies were out. It was night and by order of the sky spirits he should be sleeping. Instead he was fighting himself on the inside. He didn't even like talking to the little thing, it was so annoying! He wished he could just go back to bed and forget it all!

So he did, for three seconds before shooting up. Aw, heck with it.

"Psst...Mort..." Julien whispered to the little mouse lemur over the adviser's sleeping head. He tried not to make so much noise but his butt ended up slipping a little bit on the rubber, making a noise. The king held his breath as Maurice twitched a bit but only rolled over. A sigh of relief was had from the ring-tailed lemur. He then angrily glared at stupid Mort for almost making him wake up the adviser. Finally he shouted at the little thing, scaring it awake. _"MORT!" _

"DA FEET!" Mort cried, shooting up from his slumber in a jolt. Shocked from the loud yell he looked around wildly, small chest heaving.

"Mort!" Julien hissed, scowling at the mouse lemur but still talking quietly. Quiet but annoyed. "Shut up your face!"

"Okay!" Mort replied loudly, listening to his king but not really following directions.

"SHHHT!" The king hissed louder.

_"Okay..."_ Mort whispered quietly, voice now lowered.

Julien nodded a bit satisfied. "Better…"

"Yay!" Mort clapped loudly in response and shouted out.

Julien glared and folded his arms over his kingly chest, sitting up on the green inflatable. Okay seriously, this was the stupidy thing he was after? This annoying little annoyance? He knew he was not desperate but how could he possibly like MORT of all peoples! He could have at least liked a penguin or a rock or a stick or something but no, the one that caught his eye just HAD to be Mort!

The king sighed, just shaking his head at his smallest subject. His brainy parts were all…mushed-like…

The mouse lemur noticed his king's solemn and troubled expression. He frowned too, staring back at the monarch with his big eyes blinking curiously.

Julien put his face in his hands, trying to make sense of what he was doing. He closed his yellow eyes but whenever he did that he couldn't stop the thoughts and images from coming to his brain. He felt wrong for them and he was a king. Kings never felt wrong! He had never felt a strong emotion for anybody for himself and it was supposed to stay that way! How could Mort come along and just change his whole way of thinking and his senses of the compassion he didn't know he had? He hated the little pest right? Kicked him away every day? He kicked him away when all he wanted to really do was pull him in and just-

"King Julien? Why are you hugging me now?" Mort asked, interrupting his thinking.

The monarch blinked out of his troubled thoughts and looked to where the mouse lemur was but found it wasn't where it used to be. Where did he go?

It was then that Julien noticed a little fuzzy thing was against his chest. He looked down and there was Mort in his arms.

"GAH!" Julien shouted and tossed the tiny lemur away from him. It landed a few feet away from the royal bouncy on its bottom with a small 'oof'. It still stared at him with those huge eyes just blinking. Why did it mock him like that? Mort probably knew already and was just messing with his head! Stupid Mort! Why did he have to do that?!

The king growled audibly which woke the adviser by his side.

"Julien?" Maurice lifted his head a bit to look at the monarch in confusion. "Something wrong?" He then looked to his other side at the empty space. "Where's Mort?"

"I am here!" Mort exclaimed, raising his little hand from where he was sitting in the grass.

"What are you doing over there?" The aye-aye questioned with a raised brow and then turned to the lemur king and the bothered expression on his face. "Your majesty?"

"We were playing toss me!" Mort proclaimed.

"Toss you?" Maurice repeated, even more confused than before.

The mouse lemur nodded with his cute smile. It made something burn deep in Julien's stomach and an ache slowly beat into his heart, fueling the king's irritability at it all. The king's expression was hard, just glaring at the little fuzzy animal.

"Well ya gotta sleep Mort, so get back up here." The adviser instructed, turning over on his side facing where the mouse lemur slept. He closed his eyes ready to get back to sleeping.

"Okay!" Mort complied and climbed back up onto the bouncy, lying down next to the adviser. Those huge eyes shut and the monarch found himself still glaring daggers into the large eyelids long after the two smallest lemur's went back to sleep.

Slumber didn't come easy to Julien that night who kept tossing and turning, being tortured by his own mind and feelings. He groaned and finally turned to flop on his back opting for just staring up at the stars. Why were the sky spirits doing this to him? Didn't they hate Mort just as much as he was supposed to? Stupid Mort. He hoped the little pest got eaten by a fossa he told himself but the twang in his heart indeed told him otherwise. Stupidy feelings, what did they know?


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I changed the storyline completely! **

**~Natty.**

* * *

_Stupidy Feelings._

_~PoM~_

Stupidy feelings! Why did people even have them in the first place? All they did was confuse peoples! How could he have those feelings for stupid Mort? His brainy parts were telling him all the wrong thingies!

They should be telling him to be kicking Mort far away like into the sun or something! Not to pull him into a hug and be giving him kisses!

King Julien didn't want THOSE thoughts, he wanted the old ones. You know, the ones that hated stinky Mort. He didn't want the ones that loved him!

Loving that little pest made him stupidy and that is something kings were not! Kings were not stupidy!

He should be loving somebody else! Somebody who is not Mort! Like….like the elephant or the zookeeper lady or something. Just not MORT! That is disgusting! That is wrong! That is putrid! That is…so cute and adorable that he wanted to hug it forever!

Julien caught himself and turned his smile into a snarl. Stupid thoughts! They were only hurting him! He didn't want them anymore! How could he make them go away now and never bother him again?

"You alright, your majesty?" Maurice looked up to the monarch's throne. "You got that scrunched up face again."

"Yes Maurice, I am fine. I am just thinking of how to fix my brain." The king answered, his scrunching thinking face on full blast.

"Well don't you think you'll hurt it with how hard you're doing that?" The adviser surmised.

"So I should stop de thinking?"

Maurice shrugged. "How about you stop for now and then start back up again after lunch? We don't want you hurting yourself Julien."

Julien sighed as he listened to his royal adviser. "Okay Maurice…I will be stopping…" He hopped down from his throne and started walking away.

"Where are you going, your majesty?" The aye-aye asked.

Julien shrugged and kept on moping away, ringed tail drooped down low as well as his ears. He was really depressed and confused on his feelings. All he wanted was for things to go back to normal. Was that too much to be asked for?

The monarch left his habitat, starting to walk around the zoo slowly and sadly. He had promised Maurice he wouldn't think too much and hurt his brain but he couldn't help but to think. He had to think of a way to stop thinking so that thinking can stop hurting his brain. He sighed. Everything was so confusing…

He needed some help…

That was when King Julien saw it. The fishbowl to the silly penguin's habitat was open. They could help him and maybe that smarty feather fish could think his thoughts and make them all better.

Julien hopped over the wall and landed in the penguin habitat. He snuck over to the hatch and peered inside, doing a bit of spying. There were the four flightless commando's gathered around some sort of gizmo thing. The king perked an ear to listen in.

"…I call it the Inner Thought Controller-izer!" Kowalski announced.

"Great!" Skipper praised, fish coffee mug in hand. "What does it do?"

The analyst sighed. "It does what the title implies."

"And what does it imply?" The leader asked.

Kowalski narrowed his eyes irritably. "It implies that it is an inner thought controller! Normally I am not one for the use of slang or childish comebacks but let me just say DUH!"

"You don't DUH a commanding officer!" Skipper scolded. "If you can duh anyone, it'd be Private."

Rico looked at the blinking private and poked him in the chest with a flipper. "Duh-huh!"

Private frowned, rubbing the spot where he was poked. He looked to the analyst. "So what's it do, K'walski?"

"It controls inner thoughts." Kowalski said.

"Why would one need to do that for?" Private questioned.

"It's like this," Kowalski started to explain. "Have you ever had so many thoughts at once that you were confused out of your very mind?"

Above the HQ, still listening in, Julien nodded.

Below in the HQ Kowalski went on. "Usually when a thought arises, it seems that we quickly scurry after it, unconsciously getting caught up with whatever everyday thoughts come up. These can be invoked internally or externally. Moving on, sometimes these thoughts mingle and leave us jumbled, especially these new ones that are unexplainable. So this baby will control all thoughts, both separating and making sense of them for us so we can have room in our brains to think out reasonable solutions to those thoughts."

"That's nice and all but how exactly does that help us out in the field?" Skipper inquired.

"It's exceedingly helpful in making split second decisions." Kowalski affirmed.

The leader threw his cup of joe off to the side in satisfaction. "Perfect! Classify this invention under the 'To Use in Battle' category with the others and then commence lights out!"

"But Skippah…we've never had one of K'walski's inventions in that category. In fact I think we ruled out ever having one of K'walski's inventions in that category since they never work and well, as you always say it, they will most definitely destroy us all." Private pointed out and frowned at the analyst's glare. "Sorry K'walski…"

"And just where was I when the category was ruled out?" Kowalski asked through a gritted beak.

"That was the day the lock to your lab 'accidentally' locked you i- ou!" Private was slapped by the leader before he could finish.

"Lights out, boys." Skipper instructed. "And uh Private?"

"Yes Skippah?"

Skipper put an arm around the young lad. "Aylay offway ethay adbay inventionsway, would ya?" He then put his flippers behind his back with a grin, waddling off to his bunk.

Private frowned. "I have no idea what you just said, sir. I don't speak pig latin."

"Oink, oink!" Rico bellowed.

Private went on. "And neither does Rico."

"Oink!" Rico repeated, climbing up in his own bunk.

Kowalski growled. "But I do perfectly…"

"Cheer up. I'm sure SOMEone SOMEwhere will find SOME use for your hippie-dippie-feely-touchy machine." Skipper put a fin on the scientist's shoulder.

"Inner Thought Controller-izer." Kowalski corrected irritably.

"Right…" The leader said sarcastically and clapped his flippers, announcing as he walked off cheerily. "Lights out!"

Kowalski let out another growl then a sigh before he flipped the light switch, darkening the HQ for the night.

As the fishbowl automatically started to slip shut, Julien slipped in the hole himself. He hung on to the back of the ladder in the shadows, waiting for the birds to fall asleep so he could find some use of the invention. He'd get rid of these stupid emotions if his name isn't King Julien!


End file.
